


Водяной

by DFox, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: На Гарри Поттера наложили проклятие.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Водяной

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к «Красавице и Чудовищу»; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними;вдохновлено заявкой с кинк-феста: 5.64 Трудности секса человека с русалкой.  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, ксенофилия, оральный секс, римминг, секс в воде.

— Мисс Трелони из тебя так себе. — В горле запершило, и не только от висевшего клубами дыма. Мода магов отставала лет на пятьдесят: в то время, когда маглы уже вовсю боролись с курением, маги только пристрастились к нему. Все в Аврорате дымили, словно паровозы. Драко с этим почти смирился. Он был счастливым исключением из правила. Или несчастным — как посмотреть. — Уизли, ты можешь мне нормально ответить, где я могу найти Поттера?

— Как видишь, Малфой, его нет среди нас. — За дымом лица Уизли почти не было видно, но в голосе Драко почудилась явная издевка. — Ты присядь пока, отдышись. — Уизли кивнул на расшатанный стул для задержанных. 

Опять двадцать пять: рыжий недоумок возомнил себя великим шутником, и несложно было догадаться, кто чаще всего становился объектом его шуточек и подначек. 

Драко закатил глаза.

— Не стоит твоего беспокойства, Уизли. Ну ты-то хоть, ты, Финниган, вменяемый серьезный кандидат на пост замотдела, в отличие от этого болвана. Ты можешь сказать, где этот чертов Поттер, когда он мне так нужен?

На столе Финнигана стояли вперемешку бумажные стаканчики, чашки, тарелки с надкушенными и засохшими бутербродами, высохшие чернильницы и почему-то магловский электрический чайник. 

Вопрос, судя по всему, застал Финнигана врасплох. Он вдруг закашлялся, засуетился, нашел среди завалов какую-то чашку, принялся наливать в нее воду из чайника, засыпать коричневый комковатый кофе. 

И молчал.

— Начинается… — поморщился Драко. — А мне только показалось, что все уже выросли.

Уизли с Финниганом переглянулись.

— Драко, — проникновенно сказал Уизли, и Драко тут же насторожился. Последний раз тот называл Драко по имени, когда они все считали, что Поттер погиб, и, признаться, думать по-другому ни у кого никаких оснований не было. Но все обошлось. Тогда. — Ты только не волнуйся, Драко. Присядь, я же говорю.

Драко почувствовал, как у него похолодело в груди. Пальцы предательски дрогнули, пришлось ухватиться за край стола. 

— Как… Как в тот раз?..

Уизли замотал головой так активно, что казалось, она вот-вот оторвется.

— Нет-нет, в этот раз он… В общем, живой он!

— Почти, — вставил Финниган, продолжая манипуляции с кружкой.

— Симус! — рявкнул Уизли. — Мерлина ради! 

— Что значит «почти»? — сесть все-таки пришлось, и Драко даже не обратил внимания на предательский скрип стула под ним. — Что за ерунда?! Как можно быть почти живым?

— Дело в том, что он…

— Проклят.

— Превратился в русалку… В русала… Тьфу ты, в водяного!

— И колдомедики не знают пока, как помочь. Отправили домой, поселили в ванной, — Уизли развел руками. — Ну а что делать? 

— Не держать же его в аквариуме… Всамом деле?

— Симус! 

Драко смотрел на этих двух придурков и хлопал глазами. Как идиот. Наверное, глупость передается по воздуху словно вирус.

— Кофейку хлебни, — участливо сказал Финниган и подсунул ту самую чашку. — Успокаивает.

Драко с подозрением покосился на нее: внутри плескалась коричневая, сильно пахнущая жженым сахаром жидкость. Взгляд Финнигана стал обиженным.

— Растворимый, — буркнул он, — мы ж тут не некоторые…

Драко осторожно пригубил. Жидкость была горькой, очень сладкой, очень горячей. Не то чтобы это успокаивало, но отвлекало. Особенно обожженные язык и небо. Драко отставил кружку. Сказанное трудно было представить, а уж осознать и того труднее. Конечно, с Поттером могло случиться все что угодно, на то он и Поттер. Но русалка, тьфу, водяной?!

— Погодите. Вы мне хотите сказать, что Поттер теперь похож на отвратительное зеленое и зубастое существо, что живет в озере под Хогвартсом?

— Ну… — почесал в затылке Уизли.

— Почти, — отрезал Финниган. 

— Да что значит «почти»?! — взорвался Драко. — Вы можете мне нормально сказать, в конце концов, я его…

— Напарник, — участливо склонил голову Финниган.

— Партнер, — ввернул Уизли.

— Друг, вашу мать! Друг! И я вас сейчас самих превращу в русалок, если…

Финниган поднял вверх обе ладони, будто сдаваясь. 

— Хорошо-хорошо. Если тебе так будет легче. Дело в том, Малфой, что на верхнюю половину он человек. А снизу — русалка… Ну, блин, водяной. Знаешь, хвост там, чешуя… Как положено.

Уизли в смятении взъерошил рыжие патлы. 

— И это еще не все.

— Мерлин, что еще?

Уизли виновато взглянул на Драко. 

— Он может быть на поверхности… Ну, минут двадцать от силы. А потом…

— Жабры пересыхают, и он начинает задыхаться.

— Жабры?!

Драко почувствовал, что ему самому нечем дышать. И вовсе не оттого, что дымом забило горло. 

Уизли потянулся за новой сигаретой, раздосадованно покачал головой, вздохнул. 

— Дай, — сказал Драко.

Уизли вытаращился на него, будто увидел призрак собственного дедушки. Обезглавленный.

— Ты же не…

— Дай затянуться! — потребовал Драко. — Пожалуйста…

— А Гарри предупреждал, нельзя тебе ничего говорить. Понеслась. 

— Но есть и хорошие новости, — на полном серьезе сказал Финниган. — Жаборосли Гарри не нужны.

Драко хлопнул дверью так, что пустые бумажные стаканчики на столе Финнигана посыпались, словно от сквозняка.

*******

Дом на Гриммо встретил гробовой тишиной. Ни скрипучего голоса Кричера, ни ворчания портрета Вальбурги.

Драко на цыпочках прошел вдоль гостиной. Если бы его сейчас спросили, зачем он пришел к Поттеру, облечь в слова все те мысли, что роились в голове, было бы трудновато. И правда — зачем? Помочь? Но он вряд ли мог бы помочь от неизвестного проклятия, раз уж колдомедики Мунго оказались временно бессильны. Поддержать? Но Поттер выгонит его — и будет прав. Сам Драко в подобной ситуации так бы и сделал. То же дело, ради которого он искал Поттера в кабинете Уизли и Финнигана, показалось теперь не стоящим выеденного яйца. Списки изъятых при последней операции артефактов? Серьезно?

Драко поднялся по лестнице наверх, к спальням. Дом был все таким же необжитым, мрачным, населенным смутными тенями, как раньше. Гарри довольствовался спальней и ванной. Вторая предназначалась для гостей. Не то чтобы Драко приходилось часто ночевать здесь. Но были пару случаев, когда они надирались с Поттером до изумления. Пьянствовать с ним было очень легко, а вот работать — не слишком. Один аврор, а другой — невыразимец, конкуренция между конторами большая, каждый норовил перетянуть одеяло на себя. 

— Мастер Гарри в дальней купальне. — Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда на его пути все же появился Кричер. — Как третьего дня лег, так не ел и не пил. Прикажете подать хотя бы чаю?

— Обожди пока. Я скажу, если что.

Кричер мялся, не уходя, прядал ушами, переступал с ноги на ногу. Его длинный нос клонился к земле.

— Что тебе еще?

Кричер окончательно сник.

— Плачет. Слышал сам. Только я вам этого не говорил, сэр.

Было заперто — иного ожидать и не приходилось. Драко уже было наставил палочку, но дверь приоткрылась сама: то ли совпадение, то ли Кричер постарался. В совпадения Драко не верил. 

Но и врываться без оповещения и приглашения тоже был не приучен. Он кашлянул — в переделанной ванной звук получился неожиданно громким и звонким.

Капала вода — мерно, хоть часы сверяй. Что-то плеснуло в бассейне — это его Кричер по старинке называл купальней, — словно вскинулась большая рыбина. Сильно пахло болотом.

— Поттер? — позвал Драко. 

В ответ не раздалось ни единого звука. Бассейн освещался по периметру синими шариками света, отчего не только вода отливала мертвенно-синим, но и обычная человеческая кожа. Драко засунул руки в карманы, сделал несколько шагов, присел у бортика.

— Поттер? Привет.

— Уйди, — раздалось с другого конца бассейна глухое. Голос Драко показался не вполне человеческим, но, возможно, решил он, просто разыгралось воображение.

— Прекрати, хоть ты не будь ребенком, — поморщился Драко. Ни звука. — Говорят, ты голодаешь? Просто так себя решил уморить или протестуешь против загрязнения океанов? Тебе ведь теперь проблема близка, как никому из нас.

Плеск раздался совсем рядом, и Драко облило с головы до ног. Вода пахла болотной тиной, вовсе не океаном.

— Твою мать, Поттер, ну веди ты себя по-человечески, что ли! — Драко стер с лица ряску и с тоской посмотрел на безнадежно испорченный костюм.

— Между прочим, мой любимый костюм, — сказал он макушке Поттера, торчавшей из воды. Вполне человеческой макушке. — Так что будешь должен за мои страдания рюмку бульона или что там русалки пьют? Отвар из крабов?

Поттер вынырнул. Выглядел он, по правде, довольно хорошо. Вода стекала по гладкой груди, зеленые глаза без очков сверкали. Взгляд же, правда, не сулил ничего хорошего. Мелькнула в свете ламп серебристая чешуя.

— Ух ты, — сказал Драко. 

— Проваливай, — рыкнул Поттер. 

Голос у него был тоже… Ничего себе.

*******

Драко сидел у камина, бездумно держа на руках старинный фолиант из семейной библиотеки Блэков. Это был единственный уцелевший экземпляр, какие-то сказки или предания — толком не понять. Поттер берег его, как зеницу ока — остальную библиотеку растаскали в войну по кирпичику. Драко не раз вспоминал недобрым словом членов Ордена Феникса — вот уж кто приобщился к делу наверняка. Хорошо хоть в Малфой-мэноре удалось сохранить книги. И то не все. За последнюю неделю Драко то и делал, что таскал фолианты из своей библиотеки в дом на Гриммо. Возможно, именно в отсутствующих экземплярах и содержался какой-то ответ. В том же, что читал Драко — один или вместе с Поттером, — не было никакого смысла. О подобном проклятии, превратившем принца в чудовище, по странному совпадению говорилось именно в книге Блэков. Но, во-первых, как резонно возражал Поттер, он явно не принц, во-вторых, превращение все же было полным, и, в-третьих, методы снятия практиковались уж совершенно какие-то средневековые. Захватить девицу из маглов, держать ее обманом в доме, пока не влюбится? Бред, бред, бред в каждой букве!

А между тем в Поттера влюбиться было совсем не сложно. Если, конечно, не смотреть ниже бедер. Накачанный торс, рельефные мышцы, соски, постоянно напряженные от холодной воды, перевитые венами руки, отросшие до лопаток волосы, никаких дурацких очков на носу — было от чего екнуть девичьему сердцу. Не только девичьему, если говорить на чистоту. Но об этом думать не стоило.

Камин ожил так внезапно, что Драко вскинулся и уронил фолиант на пол. 

— У нас две новости, — без вступления отчеканил Уизли. — Хорошая и… 

— Угу. — Драко с досадой осматривал поврежденный корешок книги. — Дай угадаю. Хорошая? 

— И для кого как, — хмыкнул Уизли. — Проклятие обратимо. Но оно не снимается ни зельями, ни заклинаниями.

— Только действием? Мы тоже пришли с Поттером к этому выводу.

— И были правы. — Уизли почему-то смотрел не на Драко, а куда-то себе под ноги.

— Замечательно! — фыркнул Драко. — Осталось выяснить, что за действие… А то, знаешь, пишут всякое…

— Это уже известно.

— И? Каково условие? Добыть чешуйку с хвоста украинского железнобрюха в момент его спаривания? Слезу девы, пущенную в объятиях единорога?

Уизли покачал головой.

— Неужели сжечь Визенгамот?

— Иди ты, Малфой. Он должен заняться сексом.

Уизли что-то продолжал говорить, но Драко его не слушал. Ну да. Почему-то они с Поттером не подумали, что речь шла вовсе не о влюбленности. Девица, которая согласна лечь с мужчиной в обличье зверя, его несомненно любит, но смысл не в любви. Драко вздохнул.

— Это проблема? — спросил он отрывисто. Отчего-то было совсем не радостно. — У твоей маленькой сестренки аллергия на рыбу?

— Малфой! — Уизли, похоже, разозлился. — Ты меня слушаешь, нет? Причем тут Джинни? Заняться с тем, кто ему на самом деле дорог! Кого он любит, ну?

Драко заморгал, по-прежнему ничего не понимая. Если это не Джинни Уизли, хотя все казалось таким очевидным, тогда кто?! Горло вдруг пересохло.

— Почему… Почему ты об этом говоришь мне?

Уизли пожевал губами.

— Гарри меня заавадит. Но другого выхода нет. Он гей, дубина. И он влюблен в тебя с пятого курса.

Драко вдруг почувствовал то, что, должно быть, ощущала девица из предания, когда чудовище привело ее в свой замок, танцевало с ней, признавалось в любви. Ничего. Пустоту. В голове и в груди. Только в ушах тонко звенело, а перед глазами почему-то вспыхивали цветные пятна. 

— Малфой! Отомри! — скомандовал Уизли.

Драко изо всей силы потер некстати вспыхнувшие щеки.

— Сигарета есть?

— Я так и думал, — вздохнул Уизли. — Гарри был прав: говорить тебе не стоило. Хочешь, чтобы он на всю жизнь остался… Вот этим вот, да? А еще друг называется!

— Я… должен… Должен собраться с мыслями, — выдавил Драко. Но мыслей не было, они кинулись врассыпную как испуганные зайцы, стоило Уизли сказать, что Поттер, оказывается…

— Только недолго, думай, Малфой, — процедил Уизли. — Если до полнолуния не вернуть ему прежний облик, он останется таким навсегда.

Камин полыхнул алым. 

Драко швырнул вслед Уизли первым, что попалось под руку. И только когда каминная решетка ухнула под тяжестью предмета, понял, что это был поттеровский драгоценный фолиант. Корешок окончательно разлезся, несколько страниц выпали из книги прямо к ногам Драко. На одной из них он разглядел косматое чудовище в камзоле, танцевавшее с хрупкой девицей, облаченной в платье по моде века эдак семнадцатого.

*******

— Я порвал твою книгу.

По правде, никаких угрызений совести по этому поводу он не испытывал. И предпочел бы не говорить с Поттером о том, что сообщил Уизли. Но времени оставалось мало — всего-то двое суток, и оттягивать решение дальше было нельзя.

— Слышишь, Поттер?

Поттер мог приплыть, а мог и не приплыть. Драко уверял себя, что ему только кажется, но каждый раз замечал изменения: все больше времени Поттер проводил под водой, все длиннее становились у него волосы, все глуше — голос, и все ярче — глаза. Один раз, когда и без того тусклый свет мигнул, Драко и вовсе показалось, что они светятся в темноте. Не то чтобы Поттера это делало хуже, или Драко чего-то боялся.

— Я даже не сомневался, — раздался хриплый голос у бортика бассейна. Поттер подтянулся на руках и устроился плечом к плечу с Драко, болтая ногами. Ну, то есть хвостом.

Драко отодвинулся, отвел взгляд. На Поттере не было, конечно же, никакой одежды, и до этого момента Драко это не смущало, а теперь стало мучительно неловко. Ниже пояса Поттер был рыбой. Чешуя переливалась всеми оттенками серебра и зелени, на теле блестели капельки воды — это было красиво. И представляло практическую трудность: до этого Драко не интересовался, как у рыб происходит… эм… спаривание. И правда, кому в здравом уме придет в голову интересоваться?

— …Малфой, эй, Малфой? — Поттер весьма грубо щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом. — Ты где?

— Уизли сказал мне, — ответил Драко невпопад. Затягивать смысла не было.

— Что сказал? — Поттер встряхнул волосами: за прошедшие сутки они отросли почти до лопаток. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему так хорошо с русалочьей гривой?

Внутри все похолодело. Поттер не знает? Значит, придется объяснять. И рассказывать. Что, если Поттер и вправду разозлится: на то, что он лезет не в свое дело, что узнал его тайну? Драко сглотнул, произнес медленно, как можно тщательней подбирая слова:

— Он сказал, как снять проклятие.

— А, ты об этом, — в голосе Поттера было какое-то облегчение. — Забей, Малфой. Я вот, например, нахожу даже свои плюсы. Плаваешь целый день, никаких проблем. Жаборосли не нужны, опять же. До того, чтобы личность окончательно стерлась — еще год пройдет, не меньше. Я читал. Сойдет.

Чертов Поттер и тут вознамерился благородно пожертвовать собой, только бы никто не узнал его трепетную тайну. Жаборосли ему, видите ли, в плюс пошли.

— Ну, если ты настолько привязался к плаванию без жаборослей, то остальной разговор, я так понимаю, ни к чему.

У Поттера сузились глаза и полыхнули зеленым — на этот раз Драко не показалось.

— А, он разболтал не только это. И ты, значит, тут как тут. И что, готов переступить через себя? 

Драко молчал. Поттер ему всегда нравился — и вовсе не только как сокурсник или друг. В какой-то момент, на том же пятом курсе, он и вовсе стал навязчивой идеей. Драко всерьез опасался свихнуться на этой почве: казалось, его чувства заметны всем. Кроме Поттера, разумеется. Потом стало как-то не до влюбленности. Сначала они были в разных лагерях, потом оказались в одном ведомстве, потом стали напарниками. Даже если бы Драко раньше узнал о Поттере то, что услышал только сегодня, все равно не стал бы даже пытаться перевести едва проклюнувшуюся дружбу во что-то более близкое. Но за плечом у Поттера всегда маячил призрак Джинни Уизли — и Драко смирился с тем, что Поттера ему не видать. Никогда и ни по какой причине. А теперь, получается, сам себя загнал в угол. Вздумай он сейчас признаться — все равно Поттер не поверит. 

— Раздевайся. Чего ждешь? — Драко не заметил, как Поттер вновь оказался рядом и тряхнул за плечо безо всякой осторожности. 

Драко окаменел. Поттер сделал свои выводы — и нелестные.

Он попытался скинуть руку, схватившую его за плечо, но ладонь с едва наметившимися перепонками держала крепко. Когти у Поттера тоже были — длинные и острые, как бритва. Они легко пропороли три слоя ткани и взрезали кожу. Засаднило плечо.

— Отвали, — сказал Драко ровно, безуспешно силясь сохранить крохи самообладания и рассудка. — Заклятие так не снимется. В книге сказано: по любви.

— Ну уж нет, — фыркнул Поттер. — Там не сказано: по взаимной любви. А раз решил пожертвовать собой — давай, жертвуй! Чего там. Убедишься, что все это бредни, так хоть вспомнить будет что.

Драко не успел ни сгруппироваться, ни набрать в легкие воздуха: так и полетел от сильного толчка головой вперед прямо в одежде и последнее, что он увидел, было какое-то странное сияние под водой.

*******

Он пришел в себя от холода. И от того, что на нем что-то лежало. Неимоверно тяжелое и неподвижное. От этого было тяжело дышать, а может быть, потому что нос был забит. Драко чихнул — на ладони осталась тина пополам с водой. Черная макушка была под самым его подбородком.

— Ну ничего себе. Ты даешь, Поттер, — сварливо сказал он и закашлялся. Ответа не последовало, да и движения никакого не было. Драко тряхнул Поттера за плечо: холодное, сухое. Застучало в висках. — Эй! — позвал он громче. — Эй, ты что? Поттер? 

«Он может провести на суше не больше двадцати минут, — зазвучал в ушах голос Финнигана. — Потом задыхается». Сколько времени прошло? Явно больше, раз Поттер лежит на нем без чувств. А может, и вовсе… 

Драко в панике приложил пальцы к шее Поттера — чуть ниже того места, где виднелись пересохшие красноватые жабры. Пульс был, но очень, очень слабый.

Выбраться из-под Поттера, особенно в мокрой, липнущей к телу одежде, оказалось не так-то просто. Подтянуть к самой кромке бассейна — еще сложнее. Оставалось самое трудное: опустить Поттера в воду и продержать там, пока он не очнется. Если очнется, но об этом не хотелось даже думать.

— Кричер! — крикнул Драко, получилось не слишком громко — голос осип. — Кричер! — позвал он громче, и эльф появился с тихим хлопком. Едва взглянув на Поттера, сжал сухонькие ручки, прижал уши, запричитал, раскачиваясь:

— Мастер Гарри, да что же это… Как же! Да на кого же…

— Если ты не заткнешься, я кину в тебя носком, — веско пообещал Драко, прерывая эту импровизированную надгробную речь и на ходу раздеваясь. Кричер заморгал, уставившись на него, но раскачиваться не прекратил. — Ну, поливай его водой, живо! Моя палочка где-то в бассейне! Да на лицо лей, за уши, на шею!

*******

Драко немного успокоился, только оказавшись в бассейне. Поттер все норовил уйти под воду полностью, и приходилось держать его так, чтобы лицо было на поверхности, а жабры — в воде.

Он оставался таким же тяжелым, как и на суше, но Драко истребовал у Кричера сотворить из одежды нечто вроде спасательного жилета и теперь лишь поддерживал Поттера в нужном положении. Это было смешно, правда смешно, Поттер бы наверняка оценил иронию: Драко боролся сейчас за то, чтобы не дать водяному утонуть. И почему!

— Эх, Поттер-Поттер, знал бы ты… 

Должно быть, он сказал это вслух.

Тело в его руках тяжелым быть перестало. Драко не успел опомниться, а нечеловечески сильные руки уже прижали его к бортику — не вырвешься. Будто Поттер и не умирал в его руках пять минут назад.

— Ну, — сказал Поттер, снова сверкнув глазами, — что я должен знать?

Чешуя царапнула бедра, но в общем — Драко даже не представлял, что обниматься с Поттером, обнаженным, самоуверенно ухмыляющимся, настолько приятно. Хотя до этого и не приходилось вовсе. Пьяные объятия после паба не в счет. 

— Что я не умею нырять, — быстро соврал Драко, зажмурившись.

— Могу научить. — Юркий язык толкнулся между губ, и Драко, не сдержавшись и проклиная себя за это, со стоном обвил Поттера руками и ногами.

Тот подхватил его так легко, словно Драко и вправду был хрупкой девицей в лапах чудовища, и усадил на бортик бассейна. После воды тело мгновенно покрылось мурашками, а он до сих пор и не чувствовал, что здесь так холодно. Бортик был скользкий, и Драко сел поглубже, но Поттер потянул его на себя.

— Я тут подумал, — сказал он, раздвигая ноги Драко ладонями, и под этими прикосновениями внутри что-то задрожало, грозясь вот-вот обрушиться, — что нам необязательно… Ну, полностью. Наверное. Как думаешь, этого хватит?

Драко не успел опомниться, как Поттер плеснул рыбиной, переворачиваясь в воде — легко, красиво, жутковато. Его голова оказалась между ног Драко, а губы уверенно обхватили член.

Тело будто лишилось костей, Драко покачнулся, теряя равновесие, вцепился мертвой хваткой в бортик. 

— Нет, Поттер, стой!

Поттер что-то промычал, не прекращая, Драко омыла жаркая волна от горла до паха, он отпустил бортик, вплетая пальцы в мокрые, завивающиеся кольцами отросшие волосы.

— Стой, подожди. В книге сказано: «Возлечь, как с мужчиной», — и я не уверен, что способ… О, Мерлин… Твой способ… Сработает!

Голова гудела, словно пустой котел. Если бы кто-то ему сказал, что подростковые фантазии о минете в ванне старост исполнятся таким причудливым и почти буквальным образом, он бы, наверное, дал самозваному пророку в морду. Как минимум наслал бы Таранталлегру.

Поттер послушался только наполовину. Он по-прежнему оставался между ног Драко, глядя на него снизу вверх мерцающими зелеными глазами. Пальцы его продолжали мерно ласкать член Драко, проходясь от основания до головки.

У Драко от возбуждения заныли губы. 

— Ляг. Обхвати себя под коленями, — приказал Поттер, и Драко подчинился, сейчас же, будто во сне, бесстыдно раскрываясь и не веря, что все это происходит с ним. Сильные пальцы обхватили его мошонку, а язык скользнул ниже. 

Драко ахнул. Поттер вел себя так, как ему не гризилось в самом постыдном и развратном из его снов. Он раскрывал Драко, лаская его изнутри и снаружи, а Драко обдирал спину о шершавый, высохший от тепла его тела край бассейна, стонал и не мог остановиться. 

А когда почувствовал, что вот-вот…

— Не сейчас, — сказал Поттер, разом прекратив все, его голос тоже был куда ниже обычного. — Иди сюда. Драко, иди ко мне.

Драко послушно соскользнул в воду, и Поттер тут же принял его, подхватывая, устраивая, пристраиваясь. Все у него было на месте, и даже больше, чем Драко себе представлял. Драко ахнул, и Поттер притормозил, заглядывая в глаза:

— Все в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Драко, приподнимаясь и опускаясь сам, — да… Я просто подумал, если ты прямо сейчас превратишься… Как мы потом…

Поттер рассмеялся — совсем как прежний:

— А ты не заметил?

Драко скользнул ступней по тому, что должно было быть рыбьей чешуей — и почувствовал обычную человеческую кожу.

— Гарри, — выдохнул он, засмеявшись от счастья и неимоверного облегчения. — Мерлин… Гарри… Нам удалось!

Поттер замер, вглядываясь в его лицо, тревожно и немного обиженно:

— Мне прекратить?

— Ни в коем случае, — сказал Драко и только плотнее прижался к нему. — Ни в коем случае.


End file.
